Kissed You Goodnight
by The Artemis
Summary: Percabeth SongFic for Kissed You Goodnight by Glorinana. Am-a-z-ing song! Enjoy! PERCABETH FLUFF!


**Just a random songfic I decided to do of my favorite song of the hour! (Kissed You) Goodnight by Gloriana. It's an Am-a-z-ing song! If you know it, you love it. If you don't know it, you aren't living. And that's just that. Enjoy!**

* * *

_I dropped you off  
Just a little after midnight  
Sat in my car  
Till you turned off your porch light  
I should have kissed you  
I should have pushed you up against the wall  
I should have kissed you  
Just like I wasn't scared at all_

I put the car in park at Annabeth's house after our date. Everyone else in the house was asleep; all the lights were off except the porch light. Suzanne must have left it on for Annabeth.

"Thanks for the date Percy. I had fun." Annabeth thanked me.

"I did too." I answered.

She looked over and gave me a smile. Our eyes locked.

_Do I kiss her?_

Both of us started to lean a tiny bit. We seemed to be waiting for the other to make a move. I was scared. We moved in a little more until our lips were inches away.

_Do I kiss her now?_

I looked at her, waiting for a sign. We stayed like that for a minute, until things got awkward.

We both pulled away and I cleared my throat.

"I should probably go." Annabeth said opening the car door.

_NO!_

'Do you… um… want me to walk you to the door?" I asked nervously.

She laughed.

"I think I can make it that far." she answered.

"I… uh… guess." I said, trying to get her to stay.

"Bye Percy." she said as she shut the door.

I watched as she walked to the porch and opened the front door. She closed it without looking back.

"Seriously!" I shouted, mentally slapping myself, "Seriously? _Do you want me to walk you to your door_! She didn't even look back! She thinks you're an idiot!"

_I turned off the car  
Ran through the yard  
Back to your front door  
Before I could knock  
You turned the lock  
And met me on the front porch_

I looked up at the porch, wanting so badly for her to open the door and come running back. But we all know how waiting for her to make a move ends up for me. I started getting jittery.

"Go Percy." I urged myself, "Go make it right"

I jumped out of the car and ran through the front yard as fast as I could. I skipped the steps all together, just jumping over them, and stopped by the door.

My heart was doing a mini-marathon.

I sighed, pulling myself together, and raised my fist to knock.

I stopped when I heard the lock turn and the door open. Annabeth stepped out. I smiled as she closed the door quietly and turned to me.

_And I kissed you  
Goodnight  
And now that I've kissed you  
It's a good night good night baby goodnight_

I felt a surge of bravery run through my veins.

I kissed her and pushed her up against the wall. She smiled on my lips and wrapped her arms around my neck.

I pulled away, both of us smiling.

"Goodnight Annabeth." I said.

"Goodnight Percy" she said as I practically skipped down the steps.

I took one last look behind me. We both smiled. Annabeth turned and closed the front door as I ran across the yard celebrating.

_You couldn't see me  
Watching through the window  
Wondering what went wrong  
Praying that you wouldn't go  
You should have kissed me  
You should have pushed me up against the wall  
You should have kissed me  
I was right on the edge and ready to fall_

I closed my front door behind me, fighting not to look back. I ran to the window, looking through the curtains.

_What the heck went wrong?_

I looked down, thinking.

_We exchanged eye contact, leant in (ever so slowly), and then… nothing. He didn't kiss me!_

I looked back outside at Percy's car. He was still there.

_Please don't go_.

He should have kissed me!

_So I turned off the car  
Ran through the yard  
Back to your front door  
Before I could knock  
You turned the lock  
And met me on the front porch_

I watched through the window as he slammed his car door shut and ran across the yard. He leaped over the steps and stopped. He looked scared. But he sighed and pulled it together. He raised his fist to knock and I turned the lock on the door. I opened it and stepped out. I closed the door quietly behind me, not wanting to disturb anyone in the house.

_And I kissed you  
Goodnight  
And now that I've kissed you  
It's a good night good night baby goodnight_

As soon as I turned around lips smashed into mine, and I was pushed against the wall. I smiled and wrapped my arms around Percy's neck.

_Finally._

Percy pulled away and gave me a smile.

"Goodnight Annabeth." he said untangling himself.

"Goodnight Percy" I said as he walked away.

I watched as Percy turned to take one more look. I smiled and he smiled back. I opened the front door and closed it behind me, still smiling.

_I turned off the car  
ran through the yard  
back to your front door  
Half scared to death can't catch my breath  
Aren't these the moments we live for  
_

I got back to my car, happy as ever, and climbed in. I couldn't get rid of the grin on my face. I was dying to do that again.

I turned the ignition in the car and put it in drive. I put my hands on the wheel, but stopped. My grin grew even wider.

I put the car in park, turned it off, and got out. I ran through the yard again and jumped over the steps.

Then I felt like a wall hit me, and I stopped. My breath caught in my throat. I was scared to death.

_What if she isn't up for it? What if she already went to bed?_

But Annabeth opened the front door again, and relief fell over me.

"Again?" she asked smiling.

I nodded.

"Again."

_And I kissed you  
Goodnight  
And now that I've kissed you  
It's a good night good night baby goodnight  
It's a good night good night baby goodnight  
It's a good night good night baby goodnight  
It's a good night good night baby goodnight_

* * *

**Like it? REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
